El amor más prohibido
by Sakuura13
Summary: El era sacerdote. Ella, una niña de sociedad. A pesar de los severos límites que imponían esas circunstancias, los ahogó una pasión que terminó por matarlos: el Restaurador, Danzou, ordenó su fusilamiento aun sabiendo que ella estaba embarazada. (único cap)


**Los personajes del manga/anime son de mi ídolo Masashi Kishimoto**

**Esta historia esta basada en hechos reales. **

**Los verdaderos nombre de los personajes de este hermoso romance son Camila O´Gorman &amp; Ladislao Gutierrez. **

**Disfruten la lectura mis bellezas!**

* * *

La iglesia del Hikari, en konoha, fue escenario del despertar de este amor desgraciado. Por los años 1847/48, en plena época en la que gobernaba Danzou, el lugar era un tranquilo barrio de quintas arboladas entre cuyo verdor se destacaban las elegantes torres del templo.

En las cercanías vivía la familia Haruno, compuesta por el padre,Kizashi haruno, la madre Mebuki, y seis hijos, entre los que se distinguía Sakura.

Esta joven, de unos veinte años, era, al decir de Jiraiya, "muy hermosa de cara y de cuerpo, muy blanca, graciosa y hábil pues tocaba el piano y cantaba embelesando a los que la oían". Sakura, además, tenía una gran personalidad, quizás heredada de su célebre y bella abuela Tsunade, amante del virrey Orochimaru.

El otro protagonista de esta historia había llegado unos años antes desde el país del viento. Era, según recordaba Hiruzen Sarutobi, "un joven de pelo negro y ensortijado, cutis blanca y mirada viva, modales delicados y un conjunto simpático". Decían que era "juicioso y lleno de aptitudes" y venía a Konohagakure para seguir la carrera eclesiástica. Ordenado sacerdote a los veinticuatro años, Sasuke Uchiha fue designado párroco en la iglesia del Hikari. Pronto reparó en la joven alta, de pelo rosado y expresivos ojos jades, de andar elegante y gracioso. No tuvo que esperar mucho para que se la presentaran: era hermana de Naruto, compañero en la carrera sacerdotal.

Como casi todas las mujeres de esa época, Sakura era bastante devota. Iba a misa con frecuencia y le gustaban mucho los sermones del nuevo párroco. A veces él iba de visita a su casa. Poco a poco se hicieron amigos y empezaron a encontrarse en sus paseos por las calles de la aldea.

Sakura comenzó a sentir algo nuevo, completamente nuevo y desconocido. Cuando escuchaba sus sermones en la iglesia, su voz decía más que las palabras que pronunciaba, y mientras se dirigía a toda la concurrencia era ella la que recibía la mirada de sus pupilas ardientes y sentía que un licor la incendiaba por dentro.

Una vez más se imponía el misterio del amor entre dos seres. Tampoco él podía acallarlo. ¡SAKURA! Su presencia transformaba el oscuro recinto del templo en un lugar paradisíaco. Desde que hacía su aparición, sentándose con gracia en la alfombra extendida por su sirviente, sólo podía dirigirse a ella. Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie.

Aumentaron sus conversaciones y paseos. Ella tenía muchas dudas respecto de la religión y él trataba de aclarárselas, aunque las suyas iban creciendo a medida que pasaban los días.

¿En qué se basaba su vocación? ¿A quién debía fidelidad? ¿Era Dios como se lo habían enseñado? ¿Quién podía arrogarse el derecho de conocer sus deseos? ¿No era El responsable de esa atracción irresistible entre ellos? Cuando les resultó imposible ignorar ante sí mismos que se querían, él la tranquilizó convenciéndola de que aquello no era un crimen. Reconocía haberse equivocado al seguir la carrera sacerdotal, pero consideraba que, por las circunstancias, sus votos eran nulos. Y si la sociedad no permitía que la hiciera su esposa ante el mundo, el la haría suya ante Dios. Querían cumplir su voluntad, vivir juntos y multiplicarse como la pareja primigenia. El había cometido un error, pero ante todo era un hombre creado a imagen y semejanza de Dios, con inteligencia y libertad para arrepentirse de su decisión equivocada y empezar una nueva vida junto al ser querido que Dios había puesto en su camino. Todo desaparecía ante la imperiosa necesidad de vivir juntos. Dejarlo todo para tenerlo todo. Nada podía existir superior a esto.

Sakura se dejó convencer. No podía imaginarse la vida sin él, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a ser "la barragana del cura". Empezaron a concebir la idea de huir de Konoha y cambiar de identidad para poder vivir casados ante Dios y ante los hombres. Pero, ¿adónde irían para que no los pudieran alcanzar las autoridades civiles y eclesiásticas? ¿Y cuánto aguantaría una delicada niña, acostumbrada a la vida muelle y entretenida de las mujeres ricas, las estrecheces por las que deberían pasar hasta llegar a instalarse en un lugar seguro? Poco a poco fueron forjando el plan: llevarían algo de ropa, lo que pudieran juntar de plata y dos caballos. Irían hacia Tanigakure (país de los ríos), de allí pasarían hasta Sonagakure(pais del viento).

El destino final, si todo andaba bien, seria Sonagakure. Al pasar por Tanigakure fingirían haber perdido los pasaportes y pedirían otros con nombres falsos. El 12 de diciembre de 1847 fue el día elegido para la fuga. Al llegar a una pequeña aldea, en una enramada que les había proporcionado el mesero y bajo la noche refulgente de estrellas, los amantes tuvieron su momento de felicidad.

Mientras tanto, en Konoha, a la consternación había seguido el pánico: ¿cómo tomaría el Restaurador de las Leyes y del Orden este desacato a todas las normas morales, civiles y sociales?

Pasados diez días, Kizashi Haruno denunció el hecho al gobernador como "el acto más atroz y nunca oído en el país", mientras el obispo de la iglesia pedía al gobernador que "en cualquier punto que los encuentren a estos miserables, desgraciados infelices, sean aprehendidos y traídos, para que, procediendo en justicia, sean reprendidos por tan enorme y escandaloso procedimiento".

A Danzou lo tenían sin cuidado los amancebamientos de algunos curas. Lo que no podía tolerar era una falta de obediencia hacia su persona.

Danzou podría haber usado su poder en forma magnánima para perdonar.

Si los jóvenes hubieran acudido a pedirle ayuda, seguramente lo habría hecho. Pero al escándalo de la fuga se sumaba el ser partícipe de ella una niña tan relacionada en sociedad. Y aquí las opiniones se dividían: para la mayoría, era un víctima; para los demás, una perdida.

Por el momento, la suerte parecía sonreír a los enamorados. Ya en Tanigakure , en febrero de 1848, consiguieron un pasaporte a nombre de Jellal Fernandes, comerciante, natural del país del hierro, y su esposa, Erza Scarlet.

Al llegar a la aldea oculta de la cascada con su nueva identidad pudieron tomarse un respiro y prepararse para la última etapa: Sonagakure. Mientras tanto, para ganarse la vida abrieron una escuela para niños, la primera que existió en esa pequeña aldea.

Pudieron vivir cuatro meses en una relativa felicidad, olvidando la persecución de que eran objeto. El 16 de junio ocurrió el desastre cuando encontraron en una casa de familia a un sacerdote de la aldea del viento que conocía a Uchiha.

Tomados por sorpresa, sólo atinaron a negar su verdadera identidad. La noticia voló y al día siguiente, por orden del gobernador Shibuki, los dos maestros fueron encarcelados e incomunicados. La maquinaria del poder empezaba su obra despiadada.

En cuanto Danzou conoció la noticia, dio orden de que condujeran a los reos en dos carros separados a Santos Lugares, donde estaba la más temida prisión del régimen. Con creciente angustia, los amantes vieron cómo se cerraban las puertas de sus respectivas prisiones. Estaban incomunicados entre ellos y con el resto del mundo. Sakura, sin embargo, pudo hacer llegar una carta a su amiga Hinata Hyuga. Esta le contestó el 9 de agosto alentándola a que no se dejara quebrar, que ella la ayudaría. El mismo día empezó a preparar, en la Casa de Ejercicios, un lugar para su amiga. También hizo llevar libros de historia y de literatura para Uchiha a la cárcel. Pero en el plan de Danzou no entraba la llegada de los reos a Konoha, donde podrían haberse defendido. Para no tener que enfrentarse con los pedidos de clemencia de la chica a sus padres, era necesario actuar rápida y drásticamente.

Las declaraciones que Sakura hiciera en el país del fuego no hacían sino corroborar su posición subversiva: no estaban arrepentidos, sino "satisfechos a los ojos de los países" y no consideraban criminal su conducta "por estar su conciencia tranquila".

¿Adónde se iba a llegar si hasta las simples mujeres se creían con derecho a entenderse directamente con Dios? Todo eso olía a luteranismo y libre interpretación de la Verdad. Era muy peligroso.

Según Sarutobi, la joven preguntó si el señor gobernador estaba muy enojado y quiso saber lo que decían de ella. Después de dejarla comer y descansar, Sarutobi retomó su conversación con Sakura para aconsejarla sobre lo que debía declarar. Sakura hizo entonces con franqueza la historia de sus amores con Uchiha. Databan de fecha muy anterior a su fuga. Explicó que él no tenía vocación y su matrimonio había sido ante Dios. Que él no había hecho sus votos de corazón y que, por consiguiente, eran falsos y no era sacerdote. Que la intención de los dos era irse a Sonagakure, pero que no lo habían podido efectuar por falta de recursos.

También Sasuke había hecho su exposición y ambas fueron llevadas por un chasque ante el gobernador, esa tarde del 17 de agosto.

Casi amanecía cuando despertó a todos el retumbar de cascos de caballos, gritos y golpes violentos en el portón de entrada. Era el modo que tenían los hombres del gobernador de anunciar su llegada. Danzou ordenaba la inmediata ejecución de los reos sin dar lugar a apelación ni defensa. Sólo se les otorgaban unos instantes para confesarse y prepararse para morir. Fue entonces cuando Sarutobi decidió mandar un urgente mensaje avisando el estado de preñez de la joven, confirmado por el médico de la prisión. Al mismo tiempo Sakura mandó una carta a Hinata explicándole la urgencia de la situación.

Reventando caballos llegó el mensajero a Konoha y entregó los despachos al oficial de guardia. Pero la carta jamás llegó a Hinata. El gobernador no podía aceptar que existiera un testimonio vivo de la de sobediencia, un hijo que hubiera representado para muchos el triunfo del amor sobre el orden establecido.

Cerca de la hora, Sasuke hizo llamar a Sarutobi a su calabozo. El ex cura estaba sentado en el catre, vestido con levita y pantalón negro. Su semblante dejaba entrever la tempestad de sentimientos que lo acosaba. Intentó disimularlos y con forzada cortesía se puso de pie al verlo entrar y le dijo:

-Lo he llamado para que me diga si Sakura va a tener igual suerte que yo.

-Prepárese para oír lo más terrible: Sakura va a morir también-le pareció que Sasuke demostraba cierta satisfacción

-Gracias -contestó con voz fuerte.

Luego le pidió que entregara a Sakura un papelito. Sacó de la gorra de piel que llevaba un lápiz y escribió:

"Sakura mía: acabo de saber que mueres conmigo. Ya que no hemos podido vivir en la tierra, unidos, nos uniremos en el cielo, ante Dios. Te abraza, tu Sasuke."

Sentaron a cada uno de ellos en una silla, cargada por cuatro hombres a través de dos largos palos. Como a todos los condenados, les vendaron los ojos y, escoltados por la banda de música del batallón, los llevaron al patio rodeado de muros. Bajo el pañuelo, los ojos de Sakura dejaban escapar dos hilos de lágrimas que, a pesar del dominio de sí expresado en un rostro inmutable, no podía evitar.

Mientras los soldados los ataban nerviosamente a los banquillos, Sasuke y Sakura pudieron hablarse y despedirse, hasta que este último comenzó a gritar: "Asesínenme a mí sin juicio, pero no a ella, y en ese estado ¡miserables...!".

Sus palabras fueron acalladas por el capitán Yamanaka, que mandó redoblar los tambores e hizo la señal de fuego. Cuatro balas terminaron con su vida.

Después, se oyeron tres descargas y Sakura, herida, se agitó con violencia. Su cuerpo cayó del banquillo y una mano quedó señalando al cielo... en la vecindad quedó el terror de su grito agudísimo, dolorido y desgarrador...

Esta historia de amor de inocentes víctimas de intereses políticos iba a convertirse con el tiempo en el suceso más imperdonable del gobierno de Danzou... Sería el comienzo del fin.

* * *

Como comente anteriormente esta historia es muy conocida en Argentina, paso durante en el gobierno de Rosas en esa misma época. y marco mucho en la historia.

Espero que la adaptación les haya gustado, a mi siempre me gusto y hoy decidí compartirla aca :)

un beso

Sakuura13


End file.
